30 Days
by HIJAMIYA
Summary: What happens when an accident in school made a few members of the shoma family to Transform without transforming back? How will Tohru handle it? [IN HIATUS]
1. The beginning

This is my First Fan FIction of Fruits Basket!~ Right Now, I'm actually in Hiatus but I really have to post this Fan fic~ (Lame excuse, Yeah, I know...)

and about the Title, '30 days', is just like the time/day line of Sim Date Games...(Probably, I've been playing those games to much..)

* * *

**Fruits Basket Fan fiction:-**

**'30 Days'**

**Title- The beginning.**

**Autumn was almost over in Japan**.

Kyo continues to stares at the clock. It was 1 hour before school was dismissed. He really wanted to go home and sit on the roof to relax from the school stress. On the middle part of the class, Tohru was paying attention and was also thinking of what she would make for lunch later. Yuki on the other hand was staring out of the window, eyeing the clouds as they pass.

It was a normal day at school for them like any other day but something happened on this day that may change their lives for the better or the worse.

"Ugh...I really want the bell to ring this instant" mumbled Kyo under his breath. The boy beside him whispers to Kyo, "It's only 30 minutes before the bell rings Kyon-kyon , be more patient" Kyo cast him a piercing glare," I would If you stop calling me that!"

**Somewhere in a lab of the school.**

The 1 year students there were doing chemistry.

"Is it the right mixture?" said a girl with long red hair. "I hope so, I'm not really good at this..." said a brown haired one on her left. In this class was where Momiji and Hatsuharu studies in. The cousins was behind the girls. "Hey, probably the purple one mix with the green one.." said Momiji to the red haired girl. "Hmm..Let's try it..It probably will work" The Brown haired girl and Momiji stares as the red haired pour the two tubes into the flask of yellow mixture. At first the combined liquid mix with the yellow liquid but suddenly the mix turned into grey and was coming out as smoke from the flask.

The brown haired called the teacher and she told everyone to get out of the lab. Momiji was still staring at the flask when Hatsuharu grabbed him by the waist. The two was the last to leave the lab when the smoke envelopes almost the entire lab. They closed the door but the smoke escapes through the open gap on the bottom of the door. The teacher told the head student of the class to get the rest of the class to somewhere far from the lab while she told the front office for assistance.

**In Tonru, Kyo and Tohru's class.**

_"Attention all Students and Teachers, Attention all Students and Teachers, there been an accident in the first years' Chemistry Lab, an enveloping toxic smoke has just cover the area in moderate speed, please make it out to the school grounds immediately..Attention all Students and Teachers-" _the announcer repeats the alarm over again.

"Alright everyone you heard the alarm let's move out! class dismissed!" said the Teacher.

The students begin to pack their bags immediately. "Yeah! classes are finished!" said Kyo as he stretch out his hands in the air. "You moron, it was because of an accident in the lab" said Yuki as he lifted his bag. "What did ya say Damn Rat?" "Hey you guys, get out quickly!" said one of the other students as he went out the door. Uotani and Hana was already at the door as well, "Tohru, Carrot top and Prince, better hurry, don't wanna be melted in the smoke!" "Ah! Ok Uo-chan, Hurry Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun..." said Tohru as she carried he bag and went out with Kyo and Yuki close behind. As they were out, the smoke was already a few meters away from them.

"Ah! the smoke!" said Tohru. "We better hurry up" said Yuki.

As they run down the hall, they came across Hatsuharu whose still carrying Momiji. "Tohru! Kyo! Yuki!" said Momiji. "Save the talk later Bunny-Boy" said Kyo.

The five of them went with eh other group of students who was rushing out the front door of the school. "What happened exactly?" asked Yuki, as they run, to Haru. "It was an accident in the Lab,didn't the announce said that?" Haru replied flatly. "No I mean what caused the accident" "I suggest to a class mate of mine to pour something..." began Momiji (whose still been carried by Haru) "Ah HA! I KNOW SOMETHING WAS FISHY..." shouted Kyo angrily. "Save your hunger for later Stupid Cat" said Yuki.

"SO IT WAS YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE THIS PUFF OF SMOKE HUH HARE BRAIN?" He said as he hit Momiji's head with his Fist. "Waaahhhh~ Kyo is a bully~"

"Um..you guys.." said Tonru as the smoke gets closer and it envelopes Kyo and Momiji whose at the back.(The Author: During when Kyo hits Momiji, Haru let's him go)

"Aahhhhhhhh!" they both screamed. the smoke begins to travel in more faster speed now and it covers Yuki, Haru and Tohru.

"(Koff)(Koff) Uwaahh! The smoke.." said Tohru. "Let's get out of here!" Then they were out of the smoke and out of school with the rest of the student of the entire school. Uotani and Hanajima went over to Tohru whose still choking.

"Tohru, are you alright?" Hana said. "Uh, yeah don't worry about me...I'm fine" she said.

**After 15 minutes of wait on what the Principle would say...**

The homeroom teacher of Tohru's class said that the smoke made a lot of mess in the classes, a sticky substance was all around the building, it will took a lot of work to clear it out, so the students from the entire school had 30 days of day off from school.

The entire student body screamed with joy, for the 30 day off will also include winter.

"Hey, isn't this great! 30 days of fun!~" said Uo. "Yeah..." said Hana. " I hope they can clean the school, or do I have to help.." said Tohru. "Hey hey hey~ Tohru, It's free holiday now~" said Uo. "Yeah! the school is out and I can use these days to beat that damn rat!"shouted Kyo with glee. "Oh Shut up Stupid Cat"

"What was that?"

**On the way back home**

Yuki and Kyo was still fighting on the way while Tohru stayed quiet.

**When they reached Home...**

"I'm home!~" said Tohru "I'm Home~~" said Kyo "I'm home" said Yuki.

Shigure pulled the sliding door and said,"You guys are back early.." Tohru then explain to Shigure about what happened at school. "Ah I see...30 Days huh?"he said looking thoughtfully. "Yes!" said Tohru as she nods. "Um...May I ask you guys is this smoke is what caused to all to smell?" "Huh? smell?" said Tohru confused. "Well Tohru..I am the dog~" said Shigure. "Oh yeah! Shigure-san..."

"Hey, quit the yapping, mutt, we all can smell it ya know.." said Kyo as he drank his milk. "Quit making such a big deal of it Shigure" said Yuki sitting down. "Eh? You all can?" said Tohru, confused. "Huh? Honda-san, You can't smell it?" Tohru shakes her head, "No.."

Suddenly, There's a poof sound at where Kyo was sitting, after it clears, there was no Kyo. "Eh? Kyo-kun? Where are you?" said Tohru.

Just then, an orange paw appears and out pop Kyo's head, well Kyo's cat head that is...

"What just happen?" said Kyo. "I didn't even do anything..." said Shigure. Just then Yuki transformed to his Zodiac Form. He crawled out of his clothes and climbed the kotatsu. "Ah! Yuki-kun?" Then another puff of smoke and it was Shigure who becomes his Zodiac. "Shi-shigure-san?"

"What just happened? I not even next to you Tohru.." said Kyo. "Ooooo Probably an invisible girl that hugged us?" said Shigure. Kyo clawed him, "SHut up, Old Mutt!" "Waaaahhh...Kyo scratch me..."

"This is all strange...but at least we are only in this form for a while" said Yuki calmly.

**5 Minutes later**

They haven't changed back.

**10 Minutes later**

They haven't changed back.

**15 Minutes later**

They STILL haven't changed back.

**"Arrrggghhh! why aren't we changing back?" **shouted Kyo. "It only take us a few minutes to be in this form...so why?" said Yuki. "Ah! Probably it has something to do with the smoke just now..." said Tohru. "Yeah...since we smelled it..." Kyo said."...I smelled it from you guys" said Shigure. "Probably it cause us to be in our Zodiac Forms...for a long time.." said Yuki.

**"What? I don't want to be a cat for too long!" **shouted Kyo. "Stupid Cat, Shut up..." **"You should Shut up, You little Rat!"**

_Oh my..._Thought Tohru _What just happened is that Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun and Shigure-san can't transform back to their normal selves...what will I do? _

_

* * *

_Ok...Now that's the Beginning~

Soon after my Hiatus, I will continue Ok!~~

HIJAMIYA, Signing Off!~


	2. Day One

This is my First Fan FIction of Fruits Basket!~

It's been a long time since the last update huh? Well,then this new chapter will be much more longer than the last one so Enjoy!~

* * *

**Fruits Basket Fan fiction:-**

**'30 Days'**

**Title- Day One.**

LAST TIME ON FRUITS BASKET, '30 DAYS'

**"Arrrggghhh! why aren't we changing back?" **shouted Kyo. "It only take us a few minutes to be in this form...so why?" said Yuki. "Ah! Probably it has something to do with the smoke just now..." said Tohru. "Yeah...since we smelled it..." Kyo said."...I smelled it from you guys" said Shigure. "Probably it cause us to be in our Zodiac Forms...for a long time.." said Yuki.

**"What? I don't want to be a cat for too long!" **shouted Kyo. "Stupid Cat, Shut up..." **"You should Shut up, You little Rat!"**

_Oh my..._Thought Tohru _What just happened is that Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun and Shigure-san can't transform back to their normal selves...what will I do?_

PREVIEW ENDED.

Today, an accident just happened at School where the Main Characters studies at. A grey smoke, traveling in great speed just covered the entire school with a grey sticky substance. The Principle gave the entire student body 30 days of day-off for the cleaning will take a while. At home, Yuki, Kyo and Shigure smelt an unfamiliar smell that which they only can but Tohru can't. Then without warning, Kyo turns into a Cat, Yuki a rat and Shigure a dog(Their Zodiac Forms) and aren't able to turn back to normal...

"U-um...what should I do?" Tohru stammered as she stares at the Zodiac Story animals in front of her. "Well,since we can't change back, we have to endure it!" smiled Shigure. "Shut up! you mutt!" Kyo clawed Shigure again at the face. "Uuwaaahhhh~ Tohru, The cat clawed me..." Shigure began to walk towards Tohru and hide behind her back. "Stop hiding behind her, dog!"

Just then, a big growl sounded across the room.

_Grrroooowwlll~~~~_

"Uh..Man I'm starving.." said Kyo holding his stomach. " Ah! I forgot, It's already Lunch Time, I better cook now.." said Tohru as she get up then stop a few inches from the kitchen. "Um...should,I cook our normal lunch or..." she stare at them waiting for their reply. "Ah! Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean that, I was..well, trying to know what food to prepare for you guys that's all, cause, you are in your Zodiac forms now..so..so..Well..." Tohru apologized frantically. "I'll just have some fish and milk then" signs Kyo "Since, I'm stuck a cat.." "Well, Honda-san, I guess you could give me some cheese...and a cup of water" _Am I asking too much? _thought Yuki. "I just have steak, that's all Tohru-kun" said Shigure lying down, half of his body in the kotatsu.

"Ah, O-ok!" said Tohru as she went into the kitchen to prepare their meal. "What are we gonna do anyway? We're stuck like this for who knows how long!" ranted Kyo again. "Hey, kitty cat, don't you have 30 days off? No one will suspects it!" said Shigure. Kyo eyed him,"Well, then how 'bout your editor? isn't she coming two days from now?" Shigure paused then said, "That'll be easy~ She'll never ever know I'm a dog ha ha ha ha ha~" Shigure continues to laugh by him self. "Crazy Dog" Mumble Kyo under his breath.

Then a brilliant idea hits him,"Ah ha! Since, I'm a cat and You Damn Rodent is a rat, Then, It'll be easy to defeat you! ha ha ha ha" Kyo begins to laugh like Shigure but more of a mocking tone. Yuki stares at the two, "Am I'm the only one here NOT a Lunatic, besides Honda-san of course"

**10 Minutes later**

"I'm done!" Tohru went into the room with a tray. She placed a plate with fried Fish and a bowl of Milk for Kyo, a plate of cut cheese and cup of water for Yuki and a large steak on a large bowl for Shigure. All were placed on the Table.

Kyo jumped on the table, "Here you go Kyo-kun, your lunch" said Tohru. "Thanks" mumbled Kyo as he began to take a bite of the fried Fish. "Ah, Wait it's-""Ahhh! It's hot!" screamed Kyo. "You should blow it first stupid cat" said Yuki as he munch his cheese. "What was that Rat?" "Here, Kyo-kun, have some milk" Tohru gave the bowl of milk to Kyo. Kyo drink the milk(or lick it like other cats). Tohru looks at him intently. "Waaahhh~ Kawaiii~" she said immediately. "Hah?" Kyo look up from his bowl. "Eh? Ah! Sorry, I'm so so sorry~I saw you drink..then I immediately say something weird and...and...Waahh~ I'm so sorry~"

"It's True" said Shigure looking up from his meal. "Kyo does look decent as a cat" "Want me to claw you again mutt?" Shigure felt silent. "I'm really sorry, Kyo-kun.." said Tohru quietly. "Argh, That's ok though, I'm a cat after all not all girls like to say 'cute' to a cat?" Kyo drinks again. "Uh..yeah.." replied Tohru.

**After Lunch**

Tohru went to do the laundry while Shigure was at his Study, Yuki was on the table watching the Tv when Kyo burst into the room, "Prepare Rat boy, I'm gonna beat you today!" shouted Kyo as he leap towards Yuki but Yuki manage to dodge the attack, instead Kyo hits his head on the table. "You whine more than Shigure, you Stupid Cat" said Yuki as he dust off the dust(XD). "Grr You'll pay for that Rodent!" He pounce again and again but Yuki manage to avoid every assault. "It doesn't mean, because I'm small I'm powerless against you Stupid Cat!" said Yuki as Kyo chases him all around the house.

"Damn Rodent wait till I get my Claws on you!" "Heh, In a million years, Cat!" "Why you!"

They continue running outside. Tohru was hanging the laundry as they pass her. "Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun is very lively today.." said Tohru, smiling at the two whose running all around the yard.

**Just then, There was a knock on the door.**

"Ah! Coming" Tohru rushed towards the door and saw it was Hatori and surprisingly Ayame. "Ah Hatori-san, Ayame-san, Please come in.." Tohru lead them towards the sitting room. "My my Tohru-kun, How have you been?" said Ayame. "Ah, I-i'm fine thank you.." "Where's Yuki... It's his Asthma appointment today, did he forget?" said Hatori to Tohru. "Ah!Yuki-kun...well he's.."

"Where's Shigure? and Kyon kichi" said Ayame. Just then Shigure appeared before them,"Ah! Ha!, Aya! Long time no see~" Hatori and Ayame faces Shigure. "'Gure-san, What happened to you? you hugged Tohru again Didn't ya?" "Eh?" "Nonono...It's s different thing though" said Shigure, he could explain but a voice interrupted him.

"Brother! what are you doing here? and Hatori too!" said Yuki as he entered the room, an exhausted Kyo was behind him. 'Yuki! You transformed too!~ Oh, what little cute face you have my little sibling, today, I shall deeepen our brotherly bond!" "Oh Shut up...Snake!" said Kyo as he entered the room. "Kyon Kichi too? my my...you've been hugging Tohru too huh?" "Whhaaa? Of course not! You Moronic Snake!" said Kyo as he blushes. Hatori looked at Tohru, "Clear to explain?" "Ah! Y-yeah..you see.." Tohru explained to Hatori and Ayme about the reason why they transform and why they didn't transform back for 2 hours now.

"I see..." said Hatori after Tohru finished Explaining. "That mean, Momiji and Hatsuharu transformed too" "Eh?" "Since they were there" "Yeah! the hare-brain caused it!" said Kyo. "Hatori, why'd you come here with my annoying brother?" asked Yuki. "Don't you remember about your Asthma Appointment? and Ayame, he just tag along.." Ayame sits beside Yuki, "It's because, I want us to do more brotherly bonding!~" he said. Yuki ignored him.

"..any way, How're you gonna check me when I'm this little?" Hatori takes out his stethoscope,"I'll check you the usual way..Isn't that obvious?" Yuki sweat dropped.

"Hey, Let me go!"

Hatori and Yuki look behind them, Ayame was holding Kyo and rubbing his fur. "Get away you snake! Let go of me!" "Oooooooh~ This fine soft fur is perfect for my new design~" He rub his cheeks at Kyo's fur. "ArrrrrGaaahh!"

**Ayame got CLAWED!**

Ayame fell to the ground. Kyo's furr was standing upright, blushing angrily, "And that's what you get for touching me!" "But~You fur is so soft~~" said Ayame still on the floor. Tohru came into the room. "I got some snacks!~ Eh? Why is Ayame-san's on the floor?" "He's clawed by Kyo because of what Ayame did..." said Hatori, flatly. "Hm? what did Ayame-san do?" "Touch his furr.." said Yuki signing.

"His furr is so soft Tohru-san~" said Ayame, STILL on the floor. "Wow really?" and Tohru began to extend her hand towards the Kyo whose still hissing at Ayame and didn't seemed to take notice.

Tohru's hand touch Kyo's head gently then rub it.

"Hmm?" Kyo glances to the right and saw Tohru rubbing his head. "Waaahh~ So soft~" She's shinning~ Kyo stares at her, then, "He-hey! what are ya doing?" Tohru stops rubbing, "Eh? Waaahhh! I'm so sorry! I..I..Ayame-san...said uh- uhm...Kyo's soft-cat-furr...so..so...uh..." she frantically said.

"EhhhhEh? Tohru-san is the ONLY one that can touch you huh? Kyon -Kichi?" said Ayame as he gets up in front of them.** "Awww SHUT UP SNAKE!" **Kyo blushed.

Just then there's another knock on the door.

A sudden chill went down Kyo's spine. "Ugh...I have a bad feeling..." said Kyo as Tohru heads towards the door,"Coming!~"

**Open.**

"Heya Tohru..How's it going?" smiled Kagura as she went inside. "I'm fine thank you, Kagura-san.." Shigure peeks from the sitting room,"Ah, Kagura-san...Good afternoon!~" He smiled. "Ah Shigure! Long time no see~ Eh? How come you're in your dog form?" "Ah ha..It's along story..."

When Kagura went inside, Kyo was under the kotatsu. "Ugh..Why do Kagura have to come during this time?" he whispered.

"..and so that's what happened...Momiji-kun and Hatsuharu-san also transformed into their Zodiac Form..." finished Tohru. "Oh my...So that means, you'll be 'Zodiac' until 30 days pass huh?" she said to Yuki and Shigure. "I guess so...at least, we won't be missing or known during school..." "Then, Where's Kyo-kun? I haven't seen him~ Where's my Sweet Lil Kitty?" said Kagura, eyes shinning. "Oh yeah, Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Kyo-kun when Kagura-san arrived.." said Tohru. "Ah, Probably he's hiding from you again Kagura..." said Shigure wagging his tail. "Hmm? why is he runnning away from me? Did I do something wrong?" said Kagura, looking hurt. "Aha! I had an idea to lure him out here!" blurted Ayame as he gathers everyone.

Kyo, being as he was under the Kotatsu, didn't heard anything about their discussion. "Ugh...It's hot in here..and why is it quiet out there?" he whispered to himself.

Just then, _"Eh? What was that...smell..._it's so...niceee~" thought Kyo.

Out side the Kotatsu, Tohru was shaking a few Cat nips in a bowl as was instructed by Ayame. Shigure and Ayame was hiding behind the wall entrance of the room. Kagura was sitting where she was before. "I'm done!" said Tohru after she washed the Cat nips with water and handed them to Kagura.

Inside the Kotatsu, Kyo keep on smelling the nice smell. "Ugh, what was it? It smell so nice~" he said slowly moving towards the flap of the Kotatsu(which was the exit) unconsciously. Before he knew it he was out of the Kotatsu and into Kagura's waiting arms.

"Huh?" Kyo snapped out of his Daze and was shocked to see Kagura holding him so tight. "Oh~ Kyo, Why did you hide from me?~ My lil sweet Kitty-Pie~" Kagura rubbed her cheeks on Kyo's furr. "Waahhh! LET GO OF ME!" shouted Kyo, blushing. Just then, Kagura pinched his ear, "You screamed near my delicate ears, Kyo, Do you want me to be deaf?" Kyo yelp in pain and terror. He gets out of her grip and run as fast as he could but Kagura is just as fast what's more she in her Human self and he's in his cats self.

Just as they were out of sight, Ayame, Hatori, Shigure and Yuki went out from their hiding place. They heard the screams became faded. "I guess they are not in the yard any more huh?" said Yuki. "..and the storm subsides" said Hatori as he gathers his things on the table. "Eh? Hatori-san where are you going?" said Tohru. "It's getting late, We should go back now" Hatori gestured to Ayame to follow him,"You better not linger now.." he said. "Ok Ha-san! Bye Tohru-kun~ Tell those two that we went back ok!~" Ayame followed Hatori close behind. "Ok Ayame-san!""Finally I thought he never leave.." sighs Yuki.

**That Night.**

A Tired Kagura came home with a tired Kyo in her hands. "We're Home!~"

After dinner, Kagura say good bye to them and went home. "Finally, I'm free" grunted Kyo at the door way while Tohru, Shigure and Yuki (whose on top of Shigure's head)waves.

Tohru went for her bath after a rest for 5 minutes. Yuki and Kyo were at the TV room while Shigure at his study. "I'm finished!" said Tohru after she went out of the bath. " Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, are you alright with using the bath?" Yuki looks at Tohru,"Hmm? what do you mean Honda-san? Of course it is" "W-well..I didn't mean it that way...um..uh..the bath i-is huge right? a-and..Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun is a r-rat...and..and..c-cat..I mean um..it's a bit uh...di-difficult..and well...what's more, K-kyo-kun dosen't like water like...he's a cat and..." she panicked. "Even if I am, I also NEED a bath doofus.." said Kyo. "Well then, how're we gonna do it? The bath is now difficult when we're like this..." said Yuki as he jump off the table. "Aha! I know, why don't I help you two bath?" said Tohru.

**Silence.**

"AH! uh...I mean, you two are in..your Zodiac Forms s-so I..um...want to help..and..uh.." Tohru panicked again. "Well, It's Ok..though Honda-san, we are animals now..." Kyo looks away,"Just don't splash me" "Hey, I thought you CAN bath, Stupid Cat" said Yuki. "Shut that up! Damn Rodent! AND separate me from this Rat!" shouted Kyo. Tohru sweat dropped.

**After 7 minutes...**

Tohru curled her sleeves and puts on an apron. She tucked her hair in a hair net. "Ok, here goes" she said. Kyo was inside a big green basin while Yuki was inside a yellow pail on the sink. Tohru first gather water at their requested temperature beforehand. Tohru scrub Kyo and Yuki with Shampoo,Yuki not that much(The Author: Of course...). When Tohru scrub Kyo's cat paws, She feel like squealing, The Paw feel so Cute! and Tiny~~ Kyo's ears as well. When she scrub Yuki's ears, Tohru felt the same but she tried to resist it. "Honda-san, Are you alright?" asked Yuki when he saw her red face. "Oh! eh..um..I'm sorry heh heh...I'm just fine though.." After a few more scrubs, Tohru gather moderate heat water and wash down Kyo and Yuki. After that she dry them off with their respective towels. Tohru brushed Kyo's furr and Yuki's after the drying.

"Thank you, Honda-san..." said Yuki after the brushing. "Yeah, Thanks.." said Kyo. "(Giggle) You're welcome~" said Tohru,

**2 Hours later**

"Ah!~" yawns Tohru after finishing her Homework. "Ah, It's already half pass Nine o' clock, we better sleep now" Yuki closed his Home work book. Kyo as well.

(The Author: What? Do you think they just slack off just because they are Animals?)

"Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, I'll help you two gather your things ok" Tohru smiled, "You two go on ahead" Those two stares at her then went off.

When they were at the stairs..

Kyo went up the stairs just fine while Yuki can barely get on top of the first stair. Kyo look down at his Rat-Cousin. "Heh he, Not so much effort huh, Rodent?" he said. "It's just because of my size genius..." Yuki replied back.

**Tohru then heard Yuki and Kyo fighting, again...**

Tohru as she was carrying her, Kyo and Yuki's stuff as she went to the stairs. Npow she get it, Kyo was insulting Yuki on how he is unable to get up the stairs. "Don't worry Yuki-kun, I'll help you.." she said which surprised them as they thought she was still at the other room. Yuki blushed and sai "But..there's no need for that Honda-san, You did a lot just now..." Tohru bends,"It's alright, I insist!~ and Kyo-kun too" "What? I can just get up there easily..." he protested. "But...um...wouldn't that be tiring...? eh..." Kyo wne tsilent then said" Alright, Alright, just don't let me touch that Damn Rodent!".

"Ah! Alright..." smiled Tohru. Yuki and Kyo blushed slightly.

Tohru carries the two seperately, Kyo, on top of her bag that she carries in her arms, Yuki on her shoulder.

She brings them to their rooms with their school bags and bid them 'Good Night'

Then she went to her room, placed her school bag beside her bed, climbe on her bed and fell fast asleep. Content spread across her face.

* * *

That's done!~

I'm half on Hiatus now...so I'll be half Updating when I feel like it..Ok?

Until next time!

HIJAMIYA Signing Off!~


	3. Day Two

**Fruits Basket Fan fiction:-**

**'30 Days'**

**Title- Day Two.**

LAST TIME ON FRUITS BASKET, '30 DAYS'

Tohru as she was carrying her, Kyo and Yuki's stuff as she went to the stairs. Npow she get it, Kyo was insulting Yuki on how he is unable to get up the stairs. "Don't worry Yuki-kun, I'll help you.." she said which surprised them as they thought she was still at the other room. Yuki blushed and sai "But..there's no need for that Honda-san, You did a lot just now..." Tohru bends,"It's alright, I insist!~ and Kyo-kun too" "What? I can just get up there easily..." he protested. "But...um...wouldn't that be tiring...? eh..." Kyo went silent then said" Alright, Alright, just don't let me touch that Damn Rodent!".

"Ah! Alright..." smiled Tohru. Yuki and Kyo blushed slightly.

Tohru carries the two seperately, Kyo, on top of her bag that she carries in her arms, Yuki on her shoulder.

She brings them to their rooms with their school bags and bid them 'Good Night'

Then she went to her room, placed her school bag beside her bed, climbed on her bed and fell fast asleep. Content spread across her face

PREVIEW ENDED.

The Next Day...

Tohru has just finished cooking Break fast and placing them on the Low Table when there's a Knock on the Door.

"Ah, I'll get that" she said as she gets up and went towards the Door.

"What does that Bunny wants?" grunted Kyo. "How do you know it's Momiji Kyo?" asked Shigure under the Table's covers, "Eh? I just know it'll be him..." Kyo lays his head down. "You can't just assume it is Stupid Cat" said Yuki as he takes a bite out of his cheese. "Shut it Damn Rodent do ya wanna fight?", Kyo's fur stands up.

"_Signs_, Will you two stop and don't have any ideas trying to ruin up my house again Kyonkichi" said Shigure as he lays flat on the floor. " Ugh! How many time do I have to tell you that I hate that Nickname!"

"Alright, Alright...Now let's go think about it first, Momiji and Hatsuharu goes to the same school as you too right?" said Shigure thoughtfully. "Yeah? and just like us, they're probably in their Zodiac Forms as well" replied Yuki. "Exactly and well all knows Momiji...he'll be rather noisy when he knocks on the door, knowing Tohru-will-get-it..." Yuki and Kyo stays silent for a moment.

"So...yer sayin' it's not that Bunny?" said Kyo. "Is there noise at the Door?" said Shigure.

Meanwhile...

When Yuki, Kyo and Shigure were talking...

Tohru finally opens the Door and one of the visitors shouted, "Heya Tohru!~"

In the Dinning Room...

"Gulp! D-don't tell me..." Said Kyo, horrified, " It's Tohru's Friends, the Yankee and the Psychic!"

"Shigure! what're we gonna do?" said Yuki about to panic, "I...I dunno..." he said hesitating.

Meanwhile...

"Ah! Uo-chan, Hana-chan, So nice of you to visit~" Tohru smiled nervously. "Tohru, Are the Guys home?" Uotani said, "U-um..." _Oh my gosh, What should I do?...I can't simply tell them that Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun and Shigure-san had become Animals! Plus I never ever told them that they are to begin with! _

"Tohru?"

"A-ah..um..they..uh...Went to their Family 'cause they have a Family Ceremony today! eh..." blurted Tohru, _Uwahhh...I'm sorry Uo-chan...Hana-chan~_

"Oh well, no matter, you'll just have to tell them after they went back then!" smiled Uo as she entered the house along with Hana, "Sorry to intrude!~"

The Dinning Room...

" Gah! They've entered the Building! What now?" panicked Kyo. "Just act naturally like animals duh! Kyonkichi~" said Shigure as he went out of the Covers and began siting down like how a normal dog sits, "Oh! and Yuki you should hide yourself, _Rats _are not that popular as pets..." said Shigure. Yuki relucantly hides into the Kitchen above the Shelf.

"Kyo, you should act all cutsey wutsey like any other Cat~" says Shigure. "Arrgghh! How am I gonna-"

Uotani's head pops out of the Sliding door, "Hmmm? I could've sworn that I heard Carrot head's Voice..." she said as she went inside. "...Yes...I felt they're still in this Building.." said Hana.

"Eheh, their Energy must've been soo big in here..probably because of their fighting huh?" said Uotani as she sits down then looks at the plates, "Hmm? whose Fish and steak are they for?" asked Uo.

"Oh! um..they're for uh..Ah! Spot here..and...um...Orange's Breakfast!~" said Tohru nervously.

_Ah... that name again..._said Shigure in this Mind.

_O-orange?..._said Kyo dumbstruck.

"Eh? They got a new Pet?" said Uo as she reaches out to pat Kyo, Kyo flinched but caught glance of Shigure, he stares at him as if the say, "Just do it". Kyo reluctantly let's Uo to pat him on the Head. "Gosh, he's got Soft fur coat~" said Uo. "Y-yes..." said Tohru. _I'm soo sorry Kyo-kun..._

"Yo! Spot! Good ta see ya again!~" said Uo to Shigure who just replied with a 'Woof' and a wag of his Tail.

Hana glances towards the Kitchen, "I feel someone's watching us..." she said. "Huh?" said Tohru. "Nah...Just my imagination..."

Yuki breathes in and out, he just ducks just in time before Hana saw him.

"S-so, Uo-chan, Hana-chan, What is it that I have to tell Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun and Shigure-san?" asked Tohru as she sits beside Uo. "Oh yeah! Well since the School's off for 30 days, let's go to the Snow lodge next Tesday during Snow!"

"E-eh? Does that cost a lot? an-and I don't want to bother you wi-with the cost too.." said Tohru shocked and worried. "Don't worry, we have to have Passes for our stay there, not using Moolah.." said Uo, " Plus the Passes're not that expensive, Pets are also allowed there too! Hey! let's bring along Spot and Orange along!" added Uo.

"..b-but...Really I don't desrve any of this..uh..um...I've already been brought to alot of expensive looking places...a-and.." Uo place her arm around Tohru, " It's Alright Tohru, we wanted to have Fun with ya and your Care takers when it's still early before School starts again!~"

"Eehh~ Th-thank you soo much Uo-chan, Hana-chan~ Ah! Also, can you bring Mousey?" said Tohru. "Hmm? whose Mousey?" said Uo. "Ah! W-wait here.." said Tohru as she went into the Kitchen.

In the Kitchen...

"Yuki-kun...Yuki-kun..." whispered Tohru looking there and here, "I'm here Honda-san" said Yuki just as quiet as Tohru.

"Ah!" she went over and picks Yuki up and brings him into the Dinning Room.

In the Dinning Room...

"Th-this is Mousey..." she smiled nervously.

_M-mousey?... _said Yuki a little stunned.

"Oh~ So he's the one hiding in the Kitchen just now...maybe because of the Cat..." said Hana. _Hmph! As if..._said Yuki in his Mind. " Ok then! We'll all will go! Oh! Tell the Guys about this 'kay Tohru?" said Uo.

"O-ok Uo-chan" smiled Tohru.

After awhile, Uotani and Hana finally left by the time turns to Mid-day.

"So~ We're going to a Snow Resort right Tohru?" said Shigure relaxing. "Y-yes...is it Alright with you Shigure-san?" asked Tohru, "Eh~ It's alrght actually, Let's Enjoy by next Tuesday then~" smiled Shigure. Tohru smiled agreeing.

"Ugh...why do I have to go with the Damn Rodent?" grunts Kyo.

* * *

Nyaaaa~ I'm sorry for not updating in awhile, Don't worry, I'll get on the Updating of the rest of my other Fan fics~ This is the First in the List sooo...

Until next time!

HIJAMIYA Signing Off!~


End file.
